Fate
by Chibi-Angels
Summary: Meeting you was fate, Being your friend was a choice but FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU was out of my control. Can the emperor learn to love? Can a blind girl make her way through his heart? Meeting Akashi Seijuro was never part of Akami Haruka's plan. But one day she realized she loves him, she loves him so much. But can a blind and a perfect person be together? AkashiXOC
1. Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basuke!**

**So hey my dear readers! This idea just popped out of my mind while reading Leave Us To Fate!**

* * *

_Meeting you was FATE_

_Being your friend was a CHOICE_

_But _

_Falling in love with you was_

_OUT OF MY CONTROL_

Can the emperor learn to love? Can a blind girl make her way through his heart? Meeting Akashi Seijuro was never part of Akami Haruka's plan. But one day she realized she loves him, she loves him so much. But can a blind and a perfect person be together?

* * *

Teiko Basketball team was busy with their practice. A red headed guy and pink haired girl watching intently as the players shoot hoops, practice dribbling and run around the courts.

"They're doing great right Akashi-kun?" the pink haired girl asked while gazing at the players on the court.

The boy named Akashi nodded his head. "Yes, but I do believe they need to improve more" he said his eyes never leaving the 5 other guys playing on the court.

The 5 other players looks like they excel the others, the green haired was good at shooting, the blonde is good at copying the other players move, the blue haired guy seems to be having the time of his life playing basketball, the purple haired with his enormous height blocked the ball, and the teal boy you don't seem to notice steal the boy from the opponents hand.

After the practice has ended, Momoi came up to each one of them handing them each of their towels.

"You did great!" she beamed as the boys wiped off the sweats off their faces. Kise, the blonde one was about to reply when Momoi's phone rang echoing through the courts.

The girl sheepishly smiled as she picked up her phone.

"Moshi moshi" she greeted happily. The boys watched her talk and noticed she became a little bit paler by the time the person on the other line speaks.

"What do you mean Haruka is in the hospital?" the pink haired shouted angrily, clutching on her phone tightly.

Aomine watched intently as his childhood friend gripped on the poor phone at her hand, ending the phone call.

"Momoi what happen?" Aomine asked as he eyed the shaking girl in front of him. "I-I'm going to Tokyo Hospital" she whispered loud enough for the others to hear.

Aomine and Kise eyed her cautiously, Midorima and Akashi stared at her curiously, and Murasakibara continued munching on his treats while Kuroko remained stoic.

Momoi took a deep breath, "Dai-chan…. Haruka-chan had an accident" she mumbled. Her mind was in a current shock.

* * *

_Snow_

_Slippery_

_Fly _

_Roll_

_Tumble_

_Break _

_Stop_

_Silence_

_Cold_

_White_

_Red_

_Warm_

_Explosion_

_Pain_

_Black_

_Darkness_

_Then Darkness_

_Then more of Darkness…._

"What happened?" a nurse asked as she help the other nurses lifting the girl to a stretcher.

"A car accident" one of the nurses said as he checked on the poor girl's vital sign.

They hurriedly pushed the stretcher to the Operating Room for the girl's conditioned is becoming worse. Three figures were pacing outside the Operating Room as the operation started.

"Did you call Satsuki?" an old man in his 70s asked his pink haired wife. His wife nodded, "She said she'll be here in 15 minutes with Daiki" his wife explained trying not to make her voice sound so broken.

Seeing one of their granddaughters at this state almost break their hearts, the woman on her 30s watched the old couple talked, she is the mother of Satsuki and the aunt of Haruka.

Haruka's parents were already dead few years ago leaving the poor girl at her grandparents care but this car accident was never expected, her older brother was driving the car when they came across the slippery part of the road.

Her brother, Haku was at the emergency room with some of the nurses tending him. Haku was lucky since he only had minor injuries unlike his sister.

* * *

Satsuki arrived with Daiki both their uniforms in a mess, "Okaa-san how's Haruka-chan" Momoi asked her mother who was silently praying for Haruka's health.

"She's still at the operating room" her mother said sadly, Momoi broke down to tears while Daiki patted her back, whispering comforting words.

* * *

_2 weeks later_

'Why do I feel so dead?' Haruka thought as she tried to open her eyes. But when she opened her blue eyes opened all can she sees is darkness.

"Nani?" she mumbled, her voice became rasp due to 2 weeks of sleeping. Momoi's eyes widened in shock as her cousin woke up. Her mother went out to tell the doctors while her grandparents were ecstatic.

Darkness was the only thing Haruka can see, everywhere her eyes landed on all she can see is darkness. "Satsuki-chan what's wrong with me?" she asked her voice trembling, Momoi's eyes widened. "W-What d-do y-you m-mean?" Momoi asked, she too was shaking.

"Everything I see….. All I can see is darkness" Haruka said as she went to touch her eyes. "I'm not blind aren't I? I'm not blind!" Haruka said or more like convinced herself everything was just a bad dream…. A nightmare.

Her grandmother was trying her best to calm down the enraged girl, "Shhh… everything will be alright" she whispered to Haruka.

The doctor arrived after a few minutes. "Akami-san tell me what can you see?" the doctor asked eyeing the pale girl in front of him.

"I-I s-see n-n-nothing" Haruka stuttered as her hands made their way to her eyes. The doctor shook his head, "I knew this would happen…. Akami-san I'm sorry but you're already blind" the doctor finished off with sigh.

Everyone in the room gasp hearing the news.

_"I'm blind?"_ the thought that made Haruka's world shatter. 

* * *

**So what do you think? This is only the first chappie and hoping I could post the next chapter in a few days! Please leave your review and see you soon! Annyeong***

***Good Bye in Korean**


	2. Blind

**I'm here with the latest chapter of Fate! I'm so glad that some people reviewed my story so I would like to thank you all from the bottom of my heart. For those who followed and favorited Thanks! **

* * *

After a few months, Haruka finally coped up with being blind. She already memorizes her family member's voice and the whole house. She can walk around their two story house without anyone's help due to her desperation and stubbornness.

She can laugh and smile but the people around her know she is faking it so they all decided on one thing.

"Satsuki you don't mind bringing Haruka at your school right?" Satsuki's mother, Sakura asked her daughter.

Momoi shook her head, a smile formed on her face, "I don't mind, after all Haruka-chan needs some air" she said looking up to the first room on the second floor.

"She might be happy meeting the basketball team" Sakura continued, during these past months everyone were trying to make the blind girl smile but no avail, the girl would only flash them a fake smile.

Or whenever they tried talking with her, she would be busy playing the piano again. Some tried comforting her which somehow worked but they would never get to see her smile.

* * *

"Love me without fear….. Trust me without quest-" Haruka grumbled as she fidgets with the Braille book on her lap. She was reading a story when her fingers got lost with the patterns of the dotted dots on the book.

"Haruka-chan I've got some good news for you!" Momoi said as she opened the room to Haruka's room. Not sensing the sad aura around the blind girl.

Haruka smiled as she heard her cousin, slowly closing the book she was reading. "What is it Satsuki-chan?" Haruka smiled gleefully. Momoi smiled not really caring if her cousin didn't see her smile, "I'm going to bring you to the basketball practice tomorrow" She said bouncing up and down.

Haruka inwardly laughed, "Satsuki-chan it's Saturday tomorrow!" She said to the pink haired girl. Momoi shook her head, "Iie! We have weekend practices!" Momoi explained as she started picking Haruka something to wear.

Haruka clueless on what is happening around her tilted her head when she heard some clothes pile up on the floor. Even though Haruka is blind her hearing was super good that it exceeds human nature.

"Ah this would be perfect!" Momoi said as she smiled at her cousin.

* * *

Even though it is Saturday everyone was busy including Momoi and her parents. Momoi already picked what Haruka would wear today while her parents were doing the rest.

When Haruka woke up she wondered what the noise below was about slowly moving her hands to her bedside table, helping her to get up. Her naked feet made contact with the cold wooden floor making her shiver a bit.

'Winter?' Haruka thought as she slowly started feeling the thing around her starting from the rough wallpapers at her room. As she finally got hold of the smooth wooden white door at her room desperately looking for the door knob.

She can clearly feel the tension below how nervous they were about Haruka's reaction. As she reached the smooth silver door knob slowing turning it to open the door, everyone downstairs stopped at their tracks not expecting that the girl would be awake.

"Good Morning Haruka-chan!" Sakura greeted her niece; she also noticed Haruka's disheveled hair. Takahiro, Sakura's husband laugh seeing the blind girl's furrow her brown eyebrows.

"Good Morning Auntie" Haruka greeted back as she made her way downstairs. "Haruka-chan aren't you excited? You'll s-" Momoi stopped at her tracks and composed herself, "You'll meet Dai-chan again!" she said a little awkwardly, not wanting to mess up with her cousin's mood.

"Yeah" Haruka smiled, "And I hope he will be there too" she whispered to herself remembering her childhood love.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the short chapter everyone! I'm pretty busy with the studies and for the ongoing treatment for my left hand. I hope everyone would understand! **

**Please leave your reviews and Stay tuned for the next chapter of Fate!**

**Annyeong!**


	3. New light

**Hey my dear readers! I'm here with the new update of Fate! I was a little sad that a few of you reviewed so I thought I can update this story last of all of my on going stories. But I was glad plenty followed this or favorited so thanks!**

* * *

Haruka sighed as she touched the soft fabric wrapped around her body, she wasn't that comfortable with the dress Momoi gave her. The dress was color peach reveling more of her brown wavy hair. It has a big ribbon on the waist hugging her curves. In short she looks so beautiful much more beautiful than she was.

"Oh my god you look so pretty Haruka-chan!" Momoi squealed as she finish tying her cousin's hair into a waterfall braid. "I have to agree with Satsuki-chan, Haruka-chan" Sakura said as she patted the young girl's shoulder. "Is this really necessary?" Haruka asked as played with her fingers, it's been awhile since she wore a dress and the time she always went out of the house was for her monthly check-up.

This time was different she was wearing a very cute dress and she was going out, away from her safe zone, away from her sanctuary, away from her peace. First time stepping out of her house being a woman, not a girl anymore. She was dead nervous, who wouldn't? It's also been awhile since she went to a school, she was tutored by someone yet she was very smart compared to her cousin Satsuki.

"Yes, it is very necessary Haruka-chan!" Satsuki said smiling at her 'master piece'. "Satsuki remember you're going to take out Haruka to meet your friends not flirt with boys" their grandfather said as he sipped his hot coffee. "We're not gonna flirt those sweaty boys!" Satsuki pouted as she grabbed her bag. "Besides I'm gonna take good care of Haruka-chan" she said in a sing-song.

Their grandfather chuckled, "Fine, your mother will drive you to your school to keep the BOTH of you safe" he said as she eyed his two teenager granddaughters. Haruka nodded while Satsuki merely shrugged, "Okaa-san is the car ready?" Satsuki asked as she pulled Haruka to their garage.

"Hai get in now" Sakura said as she opened the door for the two girls. Satsuki was going to help Haruka but she shook her head being the stubborn Haruka, well who wouldn't? It runs in the family from their grandfather until their generation, they are all stubborn mushrooms.

* * *

The drive was pretty quiet well except for the music playing through the radio. Satsuki was happily humming while Haruka was sit still, although she doesn't want to show it she pretty nervous. She kept playing with her slender fingers and she kept bitting her lips. "Haruka-chan! Don't bite your lips!" Satsuki scolded her cousin. Haruka was snapped out of her day dream, muttering a sorry to the pink haired girl.

"We're here!" Sakura said as she pulled out the car. She got out opening the door for the two girls. "Take care okay?" she said more like asking Satsuki to take good care of Haruka. Satsuki nodded as she held her cousin's hand.

* * *

"We're off okaa-san! I'm going to call you when it's time to fetch us!" Satsuki said as she dragged Haruka inside the big Teiko School. "I'm glad okaa-san gave us a ride. We're pretty much early" Satsuki said as the two of them walked through the big corridors of Teiko. Their foot steps filled the empty corridor of the school.

Click... Click...

Their foot step come in sync, until Satsuki thought of an idea. "Haruka-chan do you want to go to the music room? They have a piano there!" she said not waiting for Haruka's answer, running from left to right very carefully not wanting to be scolded for adding bruises to Haruka's flawless skin.

Haruka just let Satsuki dragged her to the music room, after a few twist and turns she heard Satsuki opened the door. "We're here!" Satsuki announced as she lessen her grip to Haruka not wanting to remove circulation in her wrist.

Haruka nodded, even though she can't see it she can feel it's gorgeous. The room was painted white and some posters of famous musicians were posted there. Violins, Drums, Guitars and a Piano was placed in the room. The music sheets were properly arranged in the room.

Satsuki guided her towards the piano that was placed in the middle, "Why don't you play for awhile while I go check on the gym?" Satsuki asked. Haruka nodded as she stared playing the piano. Satsuki left smiling at her cousin seeing her smile just a little makes her smile also.

Haruka played the piano while she got lost on the notes, the melody filled the room, and this was one of her favorite piece Comptine D'un Autre EteL'apres Midi by Yann Tiersen. (You can listen to it on YouTube) The song reminded her of her life, her painful life.

* * *

One can find Akashi Seijuro walking through the school corridors, he was late for the basketball practice since his father held him back for some 'talk'. He was pretty mad now and that was bad for his team mate because his 'Super Sadistic' mode was turn up. He was calm outside but you can clearly see the rage in his red eyes.

Turning right near the music room, he heard a melody. The fasting and slowing of the beat made him calm down for awhile, curious whose soul went inside the music room he went inside and was surprised to see a girl.

A girl who he has never seen, he was lost in the music he didn't notice the girl stopped playing.

"What are you looking at?" Haruka asked sharply, standing up from the seat. Of course she heard Akashi enter the room, her hearing was second to none. Before Akashi can answer Haruka beat him. "Just because I'm blind and like this you don't need to look down on me! You don't need to laugh at me! Don't treat me like a fragile weakling just because I can't see!" Haruka exploded at Akashi.

Akashi was merely surprise a girl like her can play the piano that good, and not only that she was blind. "What you can't answer?!" Haruka continued bombarding Akashi questions.

"Haruka-chan!" Satsuki said as she found the two standing like that with the tense filling the air. "What happened?" Satsuki asked them or more like Akashi. "She fumed at me" Akashi merely answered.

Haruka's eyes widen she clearly knows whose voice belong too, the voice she longed to hear.

* * *

**AN:**

**So what do you think? Please leave your review by the way more reviews faster updates! And thank you for reading! See you next time in the next chapter of Fate!**

**Annyeong!**


End file.
